


White Death

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comics are weird, Gen, Herbicide Kryptonite, Humor, Very Mild Drama, White Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: With apologies to Simo Häyhä. Kara is exposed to the most silly of all Kryptonite varieties, White Kryptonite. Which kills all plant life around her in a fairly large radius.





	White Death

The first sign that let Kara know that something was up was when she saw the white rock sitting in a field near dead grass. She had been flying around looking for people to help, when a glint of sunlight struck the rock she was now staring at.  
She picked up the rock.”This is really interesting.” Kara spoke and placed it into a pocket on her belt that Superman convinced her to start wearing. She took a few steps and then flew into the air again. The grass where her feet had been standing, away from the tiny field of dead grass, withered and died.

As she flew towards the DEO, she passed over a line of trees, all of which died as she passed, withering away.  
Since she was looking forward, she was oblivious to the devastation she was causing.  
When she arrived at the DEO, she walked towards Alex's lab, where she was most of the time she was at the DEO.  
When she wasn't sneaking off into a closet with Maggie, something that had thoroughly embarrassed Kara when she heard the commotion and opened a closet to see her sister half naked with Maggie trying to move herself lower on her body.  
Fortunately, that had been the last time, because Kara pointed out to Alex that the training rooms were much larger, and no one is going to question why the door is sealed and there are loud grunting noises coming from it.

Her thoughts drifted back to Alex's lab, and the white rock. She walked into the lab, and saw Alex was there. “Hey, Alex.” Kara spoke.  
Alex looked up. “Hello, Kara.” 

Kara opened up the pouch and handed her over the white rock. “I found this out and about, and I was wondering if you could figure out what it is. I don't know if it's Kryptonite or not.”

“Well you don't seem to be growing a second or third head.” Alex grinned.

“I only have one head.” Kara smirked, certain Alex knew what the expression growing a third head meant.  
“Let me run some tests, I'll let you know.” Alex sighed, seemingly tired.

“Tired halfway through the day?” Kara asked.  
“Sorry, Maggie and I did have a stupid argument the other day, so she said she needed to clear her head.” Alex grumbled.

“Oh, sorry.” Kara frowned.

“Don't worry. But if you could pick up some flowers and deliver them to her for me, she'd be happy I know. She's got a soft spot for sentimental displays.” Alex smiled.

“Sure thing!” Kara grinned. “I know the perfect florist.” 

&^&

Upon arriving at Maggie's apartment, Kara was glad the bundle of flowers she had ordered delivered were right outside Maggie's door.

She picked them up, and knocked on the door. Maggie answered it, looked at her, and looked at the flowers, rotten and decayed. “That's pretty messed up, Kara. Dead flowers.”  
Kara looked down. “What the heck? I picked them up and they were totally fine. Alex wanted to give you flowers.”

“How did they die in like 2 seconds?” Maggie grumbled.

Kara frowned. “I don't know.”  
Maggie sighed, took the dead flowers and threw them in her trash. Kara followed her in the apartment as she did so.  
“Kara, look, it was a stupid fight. Don't get between us.” Maggie grumbled.

Kara sighed. “I'm sorry. I was trying to cheer you up on her behalf.” 

Maggie passed over by a potted plant, and when Kara walked next to it, it withered and died instantly. Maggie caught the surreal nature, and her eyes widened. “Kara, you just killed the plant by walking next to it.” 

“Gee, talk about a black thumb.” Kara frowned.  
“I've never seen that! What you need to do is to go back to Alex and have her figure that out. A bit more of an important concern.” Maggie sighed.

Kara gulped. “You're right. I've got to go fix this.” 

&^&

“What do you mean you are murdering all plant life near you, Kara?” Alex groaned.  
“I am! I don't know what happened, I just suddenly started killing all plant life!” Kara groaned.

Alex looked at the white rock inside a sealed container, but not one made of lead. “Ugh, it must be a type of Kryptonite.”  
“What? Super Hyper Mega Ultra Herbicide Kryptonite?” Kara grumbled.

“Yeah, we can go with that, or how about White Kryptonite?” Alex smirked.

“Okay, fine. Great, so I just can't stay near plants. Should I ask Batman if he wants me to 'accidentally' kill Poison Ivy simply by walking near her?” Kara grumbled.

“Ouch, Kara. You get dark when you get upset.” Alex sighed.

“I'm sorry, I just, I hate killing things, even plants.” Kara frowned.  
“Oh, Kara, you're a great sister, but right now you're just terrible with plants.” Alex grinned.  
Kara rolled her eyes. “Fuck you, Alex.” 

Alex snickered. “Sorry, also you're not Maggie.”  
She then grinned and Kara smiled. “Well, once we get this solved, I'll get you back in her good graces.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed probably the first story ever to involve White Kryptonite.  
> Also, yes, that's exactly what it does. It's just kills plants all the time, all day long.
> 
> Also, if you never heard of Simo Häyhä, google him, he was awesome. 
> 
> The second part will come in time. The cure and all.


End file.
